All I Want for Christmas
by CommodoreZelda13
Summary: It's Christmastime in Flanoir, and no one wants to spend it alone... so everyone attempts to woo that special someone. Prelloyd, Zelaine, Githos. Merry Christmas!


**Well, I came up with the idea for this while listening to "All I Want for Christmas is You" by My Chemical Romance (my favorite band ever), and it's kind of self-explanatory, I think. Enjoy the cuteness, review, and Merry (early) Christmas!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Tales of Symphonia, Regal wouldn't exist.**

…

It looked like a black and white photo, if you just took one moment and froze it in your memory. White snow on the dark houses, white snowflakes swirling in the black sky, white lights illuminating small circles on the ground.

"What're you doing?" Lloyd asked softly; he needn't worry about startling her as she had heard him approach, but that was his way: always caring, considerate. Presea couldn't quite understand why he was, but she found it endearing.

"The snow," she replied quietly without looking at him, "and the city."

He grinned; she could see his reflection in the window. "Yeah, Flanoir is pretty great. Did you ever get any snow in Ozette?"

"Yes, a small amount."

"Same here. It would hardly ever snow in Iselia, but when it did, everything just seemed… kinda like magic, you know?"

Presea frowned slightly, her eyes still locked on the city outside. "I… don't like the snow."

"Really? Why?"

Instead of answering his question, she voiced her own. "Why have they put up so many lights?"

"Well, it's only a couple days 'til Christmas."

She thought over that for a moment. "What is the point?"

Lloyd looked aghast. He had the most expressive face she had ever seen. "What do you mean?"

"What is the point of the lights and the decorations?"

"People want to celebrate. It's festive!"

Presea pondered the snow for a while longer, before finally turning to look at him. "What other traditions do people practice?"

He smiled, russet eyes warm. His joy changed his whole face, and it was… infectious. Presea found herself wanting to smile back, to share his happiness, but couldn't make herself. "Well, people put up Christmas trees and decorate them and put presents underneath. Presents! Those are the best part. You get things for all your friends and family, then you all exchange presents and open them together."

"Presents…" She turned back to the window, staring at the snow outside, at the lights, before turning her gaze to the reflection in the glass, looking into her own empty blue eyes before meeting Lloyd's russet gaze. A present… perhaps a way to fill the void she left in her wake, to repay him for everything he'd done for her. A small smile crossed her lips, making Lloyd's grin grow all the wider.

…

"Hey Lloyd." Colette sat down next to him, watching him carefully; he was deep in thought, but looked up with a smile.

"Hey. What's up?"

She smiled, shifted her shoulders slightly. "I just wanted to talk to you," she said, blushing. "What were you thinking about?"

He frowned for a moment, glaring into space, then his eyes snapped to her. "Colette, what's a good Christmas present for a girl? I mean, if you want it to be something really special…"

Her blush deepened, accentuating the deep blue of her eyes. "If you want it to be special, it should mean something to you. You're really good at crafting, why don't you make something?"

"That's a great idea, Colette! She'd love that!" He grinned brightly. "Thanks, you're the greatest." He jumped up, anxious. "I'd better go get started now."

"Oh, well… have fun Lloyd," Colette said softly, but Lloyd barely heard her. He dashed up the stairs to his room, leaving her looking forlorn on the couch in the lobby.

…

That soft-looking hair, those blue eyes… Genis blushed just thinking about it. He hadn't made any of his feelings known yet, even though he wanted to, because every time he even tried to _talk_, those beautiful eyes melted him into a blubbering mess. How was he supposed to concentrate with those eyes watching him?

Okay, he had to be cool about this, just act casual… Act like Zelos. No, not _exactly_ like Zelos, because Zelos was perverted and despicable, so just _kind of_ like Zelos… Okay, he would just walk up and say it. He gathered his resolve, walking forward purposefully, opening his mouth to say—

"Hey Mithos, you want to go play in the snow?"

That was not _at all_ what he had planned to come out of his mouth, but at least it was something, and he didn't sound like an idiot saying it.

Those amazing blue eyes locked on him; Genis could feel his pulse skyrocket.

"Sorry, Genis, I promised Colette I'd help her wrap presents."

"O-oh, never mind then…" His stomach dropped at the rejection; embarrassment flooded his being.

Mithos smiled that brilliant smile of his. "Maybe we can later. It sounds fun; I've never really played in the snow before."

"All right," Genis replied, suddenly elated. Mithos still wanted to do something with him; he wasn't just blowing him off.

"Okay, I'll find you once me and Colette finish with the presents, then we can go outside." His perfect smile widened. "It's so cool being able to hang out with you. I mean, I've never had another half-elf friend before."

"I know, me either." He wanted to say something impressive, something meaningful, but that smile obliterated everything he had planned to say…

"Well, I guess I'll see you later, then."

"Y-yeah…" He watched, face crimson, as Mithos left, cursing his intellect for abandoning him when he needed it most. He resolved that he wouldn't fail again. Christmas Eve, that would be the perfect time…

…

Lloyd shoveled food into his mouth as quickly as humanly possible; he had only stayed downstairs for supper because the others were getting worried about him cooped up working all the time, but he had to finish. Now he just had to eat the rest of this so he could get back to his project—

"Slow down, you're gonna choke."

He looked up at Sheena, who watched him in mild concern. He swallowed—not without difficulty due to the sheer amount of food in his mouth—and grinned. "What's up?"

"What's up with _you_? I mean, you don't come out of your room for a day, no one knows what you're doing, then you come down here and try to eat yourself to death. What's going on?"

He shrugged, looking away. "Just working on some stuff."

"Stuff like what?" She sat next to him, moving the chair closer.

"Oh, you know, Christmas presents and all."

Her hazel-brown eyes widened excitedly. "Oh, are you making them? You're so good at things like that."

"Well, I'm making _some _of them…" Actually, he really only had time for one, and he had to make it matter. All his other gifts were already picked out and wrapped, he only needed to finish _this_, and it had to be perfect.

"Do you need any help?" She blushed slightly, one side of her mouth twisting up in a smile, and her eyes glittered. "Or maybe just some company?"

He shook his head, grabbing the plate with his unfinished dinner. "Nah, I can't concentrate unless I'm alone, but thanks though. I'll see you later." He dashed back up the stairs to the room he was sharing with Zelos, glad that the Chosen seemed to have his own plans to see to. Locking the door behind him, he sat at the small table and carefully picked up his project. Christmas Eve was the next day; he only had so much time to finish…

…

Presea turned the block of wood over in her hands, running through the possibilities in her head. She had made so many charms before, but she could think of nothing suitable for her purposes.

"What are you doing, Presea?" Regal's deep voice made her look up.

She sighed softly. "I am trying to make a charm, for a… Christmas present." It sounded so mundane when she put it into words.

"I see. May I join you?"

"If you wish." She turned her attention back to her charm as the tall man sat beside her, watching her curiously.

"What are you making?"

"I do not know yet." Looking up into his blue eyes, she asked, "How am I to make it have meaning? It should be special. What can I make that portrays that?"

He pondered it for a moment. "I suppose that depends on what meaning you wish to convey. May I ask who it is for?"

"Someone… special."

"Hmm… Perhaps make something that symbolizes what he means to you, something that shows how you feel."

Looking back at her project, her eyes warmed a tiny bit. "Something that shows what I feel…" she murmured. That was the key, to show her feelings, but what could do that?

Perhaps… She picked up her project again, carefully taking hold of her knife and setting it to the wood.

"Thank you Regal, I think I know what I will make now."

"Glad to be of help.

…

The sweet scent of chocolate-chip cookies wafted through the kitchen; the timer chimed and Genis hopped off the counter, grabbed his oven mitts, and opened the oversized oven to find four dozen perfect golden-brown pieces of heaven. He carefully pulled each cookie sheet out and placed them on the counter in a row, waiting for them to cool before carefully arranging one dozen on a plate, stretching clear plastic over them. Finally, he placed a red bow on the top. It was complete.

He had thought long and hard on what he should give Mithos, but none of his ideas had equaled this. After all, who could resist chocolate-chip cookies? It was the perfect present, and the perfect way to lead in to what he needed to say.

A laugh met his ears, a glorious, unmistakable laugh, and Genis knew that it was going to be now or never. He opened the kitchen door to see Mithos at the bottom of the stairs. "Hey Mithos, come here!" he said excitedly, and the older boy complied quickly, following him back into the warm kitchen.

"What's up?"

Holding the plate of cookies out with a smile, he replied, "Merry Christmas!"

Mithos' perfect face lit up as he took the platter. "Wow, you made these for me?"

"Yup! I'd give them to you tomorrow, but they wouldn't be fresh anymore, so…"

Mithos set the plate down, unwrapped it, and happily took a bite of one of the cookies. "This is really good! Thanks!" He grinned. "I'll have to give you something really good to repay you."

"Mithos, all I want for Christmas is… you." And before Mithos could even really react, Genis leaned up and kissed him, savoring the leftover taste of cookies on his lips. It felt so good, so perfect… until Mithos pulled away.

"Uh, G-genis, I…" the blonde's face was flushed, but not in the way Genis' was. He looked shocked, alarmed.

Genis backed up quickly, stammering apologies. "I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have—I mean, I—"

Mithos had backed up too, eyes wide. "I… I've gotta go." And with that he slipped out of the kitchen, out of Genis' sight. After a moment, Genis fled out the back door, into the snow as he realized just how much he had failed. Now Mithos probably wouldn't even _talk_ to him, things would never be the same between them… Why had he done that?

Mithos slipped out of the kitchen, going up the stairs at a run and ducking around the corner with his back pressed against the wall. Why had Genis done that? It had been such a shock when it happened… the thought of it brought a blush to his face. Genis had just _kissed him_…

But had it been bad, really? Sure he was surprised—_very _surprised—and he had never thought about his friend that way, but… he couldn't honestly say that he regretted it. That was it, then: he had to go find Genis, tell him… tell him that, fix things between them. Then maybe steal another kiss… Mithos smiled at the thought.

…

Christmas Eve. Well, the evening of Christmas Eve. That just made it better though; the nighttime only added to the romantic moment. This was the night he had been planning out for quite some time now. His flirtations hadn't ceased, of course—why would they?—but the real moves had been saved for tonight.

There she sat by the fire, writing on something or other, not that that surprised him any. Actually, he had been planning on it. He glanced towards the ceiling; the mistletoe was attached to the beam where he had fixed it earlier, almost directly above her. Perfect. So far, so good. Now for the approach.

"Merry Christmas, my gorgeous Professor!"

He perched lightly on the arm of her chair, leaning towards her, holding out a slim bouquet: two roses, one snowy, the other crimson.

Her stunning blue eyes looked at his gift for a short moment, before they fixed their icy gaze on him. "Zelos, what are you doing?"

"What do you mean, what am I doing?" He pouted slightly. "I bought these for you. Do you have any idea how difficult it is to get fresh roses in Flanoir?"

She sighed, shaking her head. "I'm trying to grade tests, Zelos, so if you wouldn't mind—"

"Do you know about sending messages through flowers?"

"Of course. Certain flowers are used to convey different meanings."

"Take roses for example." He flipped a bit of hair over his shoulder, twirling the two perfect flowers in his hand. "Red roses traditionally convey love, or more specifically, passion. White roses," he lifted the flowers to his nose, breathing in the light scent, "are symbolic of true love, pure and simple." He held them out to her with a flourish, bowing. "All for you, my lady."

Raine merely huffed and turned back to her papers. He sighed.

"I thought that might not do it for you." Setting the flowers down, he pulled from behind him a package wrapped in silver paper, tied with a single red ribbon. "So I got you this too."

She took the offered gift, looking at it speculatively. "Zelos, really, I—"

"Open it first, Raine."

She shot him a glare before carefully untying the ribbon. Slowly she slid her finger under the tape, pulling the wrapping off. A soft gasp escaped her lips; delicate fingers slowly caressed the aged leather binding, opening the cover to the title page, flipping through the thin, fragile pages covered in beautiful, albeit faded, script.

"This is…"

"A collection of ancient myths, along with historical notes and theories as to how the legends came to be," he finished softly for her. "They told me it was a hundred years old at least, so it's an artifact in itself." Raine made no reply as she read over a random page, her eyes wide in wonder. "Do you like it?"

"It's… glorious." She looked through the contents. "Some of these myths I've never even heard of before!"

He smiled, a genuine smile, as he watched her. After another minute, she looked up at him, her previous wonder partially masked. "I don't have anything for you," she muttered, looking slightly ashamed. He waved it off.

"Don't worry, I don't want anything," he replied softly. "Although if you really want to thank me, I'd settle for a kiss."

As he expected, her eyes hardened. "No." The reply sounded adamant, but her body language seemed a little less certain: her face—her whole posture, actually—still seemed soft, relaxed, and a slight blush graced her cheeks. "Now, I need to finish grading these."

"That reminds me, Raine," he said casually. "I had a math problem I wanted to show you—you know math's my specialty, right? Now what did I do with that…?" Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a slip of paper, which he laid in Raine's lap on top of the tests. "See what you make of it."

Raine skeptically picked it up, reading the problem written on it: "Solve for i: 9x – 7i 3(3x – 7u)". Taking a hold of her pen, she looked up at him. "I didn't think you'd need any help with this, Zelos."

"I don't. Just solve it, okay?"

Placing pen on paper, she quickly did the work, easily finding the solution: "i is less than 3u. Zelos, what is this?"

"What, don't you see it? I," he pointed to the first letter, "heart," he traced the three with the small symbol before it, "u." He looked at her, completely serious for once. "I love you."

Blue gazes locked. This was the one moment, the one decision, that through all his planning he hadn't been able to precisely predict. He waited, watching the minute changes in her expression, waiting for the reaction.

Finally, she sighed, her eyes closing. "I need to grade these papers, Zelos."

"Raine, look up."

She glanced at him, and he gestured to the ceiling. She did as he wanted without question, seeing the mistletoe pinned to the beam above her.

"Seems like you need to give me that thank-you kiss after all, Professor."

He expected some kind of resistance, reluctance, but to his immense delight, she surprised him. He felt her lips softly on his for a moment. Just as he leaned in, she pulled back, shifting the papers on her lap as she took up her pen. "Now I really need to grade these tests, so I would appreciate it if you would leave me alone."

"Whatever you say." He leaned in, brushed his lips against her temple before standing and walking away with a small, satisfied smile.

Well, it wasn't a complete success, but that wasn't what he had been expecting anyway. It was a start. And now that it was started, he knew he wouldn't fail.

…

Lloyd deftly tied the crimson satin ribbon, then sat back to examine his handiwork. His completed project had been carefully placed in a small box, then wrapped in silver paper. Zelos had found the wrapping for him as well as the ribbon, and he had to admit, it looked nice. Now he just had to hope that _she_ would like her present.

He didn't want to wait to give it to her, even though it was only Christmas Eve and most everyone else would wait until morning to exchange gifts. Lloyd needed to see her reaction, and he would rather give it to her in private rather than with everyone watching.

His mind made up, he grabbed the package and descended the stairs quickly before realizing he had no idea where she was. He'd just have to search the inn… which would be tricky to do without being seen. He had no idea what he'd say if someone asked what he was doing; he didn't want to be too obvious ("Hey, have you seen Presea around?"), but he couldn't be too vague either ("No, I'm not really doing anything… I'll see you later though."), that would be way too suspicious.

Well, no one saw him come down, which was good, now he just had to find her… and there she sat, staring out the window, the same window that they had looked through together a few days before. "Hey Presea," he started, still unsure of what he would say next.

"Good evening, Lloyd." She didn't turn to look at him, but he saw the reflection of her eyes flickering up to meet his. "It is… pretty tonight, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is… do you want to go outside for a while?" That seemed like the perfect place: there would be no audience, no one to see them.

"All right."

He ran and grabbed their coats, then held the door open for her as she led the way outside. The town was picturesque: no one around, no footprints but their own in the snow. They soon found themselves overlooking part of the city, and Lloyd decided the moment was perfect; it was now or never. "Presea…"

"Do you want to sit down?" She gestured to a bench, and Lloyd nodded. As they sat, Lloyd pulled the box from his coat pocket, placing it in her ungloved hands. "Merry Christmas."

She looked at him in confusion. "I thought we were exchanging gifts tomorrow."

"Yeah, but… I wanted to give it to you early. Open it."

Presea slipped the ribbon off the box before slowly undoing the paper. She lifted the lid, carefully pulling out the project that Lloyd had been slaving over for the past few days. He reached out and helped her slide it on: a delicate silver bracelet with three fine chains attaching it to the ring that slid onto her middle finger. The entire piece was decorated in small etched swirls and embedded with tiny pale blue gems that shone pink as she moved her hand.

"Do you like it?"

"It's… beautiful," she breathed softly, staring at her hand. "I… I love it."

Lloyd grinned widely at the smile on her face. He loved seeing her with some emotion, instead of the almost robotic state she was in when they met. Even with her new crest, Presea hardly ever showed any real feeling, but when she did… when she smiled like this… she was beautiful.

"Lloyd… I have a gift for you too."

"Really?" He hadn't expected that.

"I didn't wrap it, but do you want it now anyway?"

"Sure." He grinned. "I'll close my eyes." He did so, holding his hands out. He felt a small weight deposited in his waiting palms.

"Open your eyes."

He did, and found in his hands a tiny, intricately carved and painted charm. Lifting it to his eyes, he realized examined the charm: a flame, seemingly caught in movement. "Presea… this is amazing." He didn't know what else to say.

"It took me a long time to decide what to make for you," she said softly, "but that was all I could think of." She seemed almost shy as she said it.

"A flame? Why?"

She seemed reluctant to answer, but softly replied to his question. "I wanted it to mean something, and you are… warm, and bright, brighter than anyone else. You show me what it means to live. And…"

A light blush spread across her cheeks as she trailed off, and she wouldn't look at him, keeping her eyes down. Lloyd suddenly wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against his chest, and was surprised to feel her arms around him. "I love it, Presea. Thanks."

She pulled herself closer to him, nuzzling into his warmth. Lloyd's grip on her tightened slightly, and he found himself gently caressing her back… they both stayed that way for a while—he had no idea how long—but it felt too good, too right, to ruin it by pulling away.

It was she that pulled away first, a faint flush across her face. "We… should probably go back to the inn."

"Not yet." He pulled her closer again, leaning down until his lips pressed lightly on hers; her velvet lips moved softly against his, and he lost track of the world for a moment.

All too soon, she pulled back. "Lloyd…"

"Merry Christmas, Presea."

She leaned up and kissed him again. "Merry Christmas, Lloyd."


End file.
